War for the Princess
by OrihimeStan143
Summary: "So Orihime... which one are you going to choose?" Rangiku lays on Orihime's futon, head resting on one of her arms, peering at Orihime's reaction as she smirks at her innocent friend. OOC-ness, my first bleach fic! Ichihime and Ishihime!
1. Uniforms and Measurements

BLAST! BOOM!

The ooze of the black cockroach humanoid smeared across the windshield of her orange meka.

"You think you can come to MY planet and take it for your own!?" The orange haired heroine pressed more triggers on her mekas dash, sweat beading down her forehead. They won't win. They can't win! The stake of the world is on her shoulders.

"Inoue! You can do it!" She heard a familiar voice. She looked out the windshield and saw Ichigo below. A look of determination now plastered on her face. Now she couldn't lose. It was now her turn to protect him! He needed her. She sent Ichigo a wide smirk.

"I'll protect you Ichigo!" She didn't hesitate to scream his name as she put her meka thrusters to full blast.

"ILL PROTECT YOU, ICHIGO!" Orihime flung herself off her bed and landed on the hard floor with an 'oof'

"Owie." she rubbed her head and backside at the same time. She perked up from her exciting dream of mekas and aliens and glanced at her calendar and realized today was her first day back to school! She quickly stood up and stretched her arms over her head, her short tank top lifting to show the bottom of her well known assets.

"Yes! Today marks the start of an amazing year!" she fist pumps the air and quickly scurries to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Turning on her shower and melting under the nice hot water.

"Ahh, that feels nice." she lingers in the hot water just enjoying it for a little while longer. She then poured a dollop of strawberry shampoo into her palms.

Orihime quickly changes into her uniform. Struggling to button the top. She frowned and pulled the two sides of the button up together. She heard a knock and praised her lucky stars.

"Tatsuki-chan!" She ran to the door to open it for her friend who always walks her to school.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm so glad you're here," She was pouting as she opened the door. "I need help closing my uniform!"

"Orihime! What are you doing?!" As soon as Tatsuki saw her in her lack of clothes she smacked her ditzy friend on the head. "What if I was some pervert!" She pushed Orihime back into her apartment, closing the door and looked at the shirt that was open, revealing her lacy white bra.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, I didn't think of that..." Orihime blushed, being honest.

"Now, what's the problem?" She inspected the shirt and grabbed the two sides, trying to close them. "Mmmhmm." She put her hand on her chin in the manner a detective might while solving a case.

"Just as I suspected. I see your problem," Tatsuki nods and puts her hands on her hips. "YOUR BOOBS GREW AGAIN!" She pointed a finger at Orihime as to accuse her of something.

"W-well that is true. I had to buy new bras over the break..." she looked down to her chest.

"B-but I can't afford a new uniform, Tatsuki-Chan!"

Tatsuki frowns at her friend.

"Well it's too late to do anything right now, Orihime. I'm assuming the jacket doesn't fit either." She grabs the grey uniform and helps her friend put it on.

It also struggled to close, but was better than the shirt.

"This will have to do for now, I can help pitch in for a new one for you. I don't want you walking around and have perverts stare at you all day!" Which they do anyway... she thought.

Orihime frowned, "No, I can't let you do that, Tatsuki-chan! You know how I am and I can't let you spend your hard earned money on me!" Tatsuki smacked her lightly on the forehead.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise. It's what I'm going to do and that's final!" She handed Orihime her bookbag. "Now let's go." Orihime just nodded and walked next to her friend, telling her all about her favorite show last night and even about her dream.

As they arrived at school Tatsuki noticed all the boys and even some girls looking at Orihime. Like they were happy to see her again, a little too happy. They all greeted the high school goddess and Orihime politely greeted back. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. She's too innocent for her own good. When she saw a 3rd year about to approach Orihime she glared at him and silently told him to keep on walking. She wasn't about to let some random put the moves on her best friend. They finally arrived to their class. Opening the door and immediately greeted by everyone inside.

"Goooooooood morning~" Keigo walked, no, ran to Orihime and was about to envelop her in a hug, but Ichigo walked in right behind Orihime and Tatsuki,

grabbing the spazzy brunette by his collar.

"Don't even think about it." He threw the now crying boy on the floor.

"I-Ichigo! You're so mean~! I was just trying to greet my good friend Orihime-chan!" He was now practically on Ichigo's desk, ranting about how this could be the year he wins the class beauties heart. Orihime looked at Ichigo with wide eyes, that was strange. She looked to Tatsuki and she had the same look on her face. But grateful because that's one less ass she had to kick that day. While distracted by the whole situation that happened both girls failed to notice the redhead approaching to the theme of jaws.

"Aah!" Orihime feels two arms around her waist, creeping up to grope her.

With a swift kick from Tatsuki the red headed girl fell to the floor.

"Chizuru! We're adults now! You need to stop with this!"

"B-but, Tatsuki! It's been a long break and I haven't seen my sweet Orihime in so long! She never came to any of my slumber parties I threw just for her and me..." she was holding her side where Tatsuki had kicked her.

"Are you okay, Chizuru-chan?" Orihime walked to inspect her friend, but Tatsuki pulled her away.

"She's not okay, she's crazy."

Orihime walked to each of her friends desks. Asking about break and making up a story about hers.

Once she reached Uryu Ishida, who was quietly reading today's class book, she smiled down at him. He was her second best friend. He was the one who she spent most of her school break with while Tatsuki was away at her karate camps.

He helped her through tough times after thy came back from Hueco Mundo too. He would come to her apartment late at night when she had just had nightmares and sit and chat with her until she felt better. They had also done lots of studying together over break. They both wanted to be doctors so it only made sense that they help each other achieve their goals.

"Good morning, Ishida-kun!" Her smile brought warmth to his heart.

"Morning, Inoue-san."

"Preparing for class? You're so smart. Wish I thought of that, then I wouldn't have to work so hard during class." She puffed out her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm sure you would figure this out faster than anyone in here." The Quincy threw her a reassuring smile

The final bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

~Lunchtime~

Everyone gathered on the roof like usual. All in a circle chatting amongst themselves. Tatsuki and Orihime chatting about Tatsuki's camp. Ichigo and Uryu fighting about literally anything. Chad was quiet and unproblematic as usual. As Uryu and Ichigo agreed to disagree about whatever they were arguing about Ichigo noticed Keigo and Mizuiro were whispering about something while taking quick glances in Orihime's direction. Ichigo glared in suspicion. He smacks Keigo on the back of his head.

"What the hell are you two whispering about?"

Keigo's water works start and Mizuiro rolled his eyes.

Mizuiro quickly scootched next to Ichigo on all fours.

"Have you noticed anything about Inoue-chan today?" Ichigo just looked at him in confusion and glanced over at Orihime. Nothing out of the usual. She looks fine, nothing seems to be wrong... But then he saw it. When Orihime raised her arms in glee out of something Tatsuki said. The fabric around her chest desperately trying to stay together, being held by the strongest buttons he's ever seen. Immediately his face reddens. He turns to Mizuiro and glares at his perverted friend.

Mizuiro smirks at his reaction.

"Guess you noticed now." He chuckles and the next thing anyone knows, is that Keigo and Mizuiro are holding their heads in pain.

"Owwww!" Keigo begins to cry harder and Mizuiro is just surprised.

"Touchy subject I guess." Mizurio rubs the throbbing part of his head.

"Don't ever talk about Inoue like that. Unless you both want to die." Ichigo glared at both of his friends.

Kiego held out both his hands in surrender.

"We're only teenage boys, Ichigo. I mean how could we not notice something like that. I mean we'd understand if she was your girlfriend or something. We would never talk about a girlfriend. Or if we knew you liked h-" Mizuiro froze with wide eyes.

Ichigo turned a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. "Uhm okay, Ichigo. We won't talk about Inoue-san" Ichigo noticed the change in honorifics.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Ichigo yelled rather loudly. Heads turn towards them.

"Everything okay, Kurosaki?" Uryu turns towards him.

Mizuiro gives him a wide grin.

"Yeah Ichigo, everything okay?" Both Keigo and Mizuiro chuckle at his expense.

"Yeah, peachy." He scowls and stands up, trying to hide his still red face and heads towards the exit of the roof.

"Cmon, Ichigo! We were just joking!" Mizuiro called after him, but he was embarrassed enough.

"Jeez, didn't know he felt that way about her." Keigo whispered while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I kind of guessed. Only because it's Inoue-san. Who doesn't like her?" Mizuiro shrugs and flips his phone open to reply to messages.

Keigo whines.

"Does that mean she's off the market?"

Mizuiro nods.

"Not like you would've been able to get her." Mizuiro snickers.

"That hurt!"

Orihime just watches Ichigo leave, worried look on her face.

"I'll be right back, Tatsuki-chan! Uhm, bathroom emergency!" She gives an excuse and goes after Ichigo.

Ichigo had only gotten down a pair of steps. An irritated look on his face. Why was Inoues uniform so tight? Had she not bought a new one? He wondered. He wondered if everyone had noticed... Like Chad, or Uryu.

No way Uryu would've let their friend be dressed like that if he had noticed... right?

'Why are you acting like a baby?' His inner Hollow laughed shrilly

'Admit she looked good enough to eat~'

"Shut up, I'm not starting this with you right now." Ichigo hissed. "Especially not about her!"

'Awe, look at you, trying to act so innocent. Where was this Ichigo when you had that dream about her? You know which one I'm talking about... where she's on her knees, looking up at you with those big grey eyes while she-'

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo punches the wall in front of him, Knuckles now bleeding.

"Eep!" Orihime is startled once she catches up to him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She gives him a worried look.

"Your hand!" She grabs his extended arm and looks at how much damage there is.

"I can heal you, hold still-"

Ichigo takes his hand back.

"No, it's okay. I did this to myself, so it's my fault."

Orihime wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Sorry Inoue, I have to go... um... go to the bathroom." Ichigo couldn't look Orihime in the face... because of what his fucking hollow said. His face red from remembering the dream so vividly, his pants becoming snug in a certain area. Ichigo went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Trying desperately to get rid of any thought of his friend doing lewd things to him.

Orihime walked back up to the roof, sitting back down next to her friends.

Everyone was still chatting, but as soon as Uryu saw her without her staple smile and cheer, he knew something had happened when she chased after Ichigo. He would ask about that later when they were alone or not around so many people.

~After school~

Orihime walked down the hall to the handicrafts club, pulling on her tight uniform. The buttons on the front just begging for release and the skirt threatening to expose her white panties. Of course her being herself she never noticed the attention the boys and even some girls gave her thanks to the tight uniform. All she felt was discomfort in the ill fitting shirt.

School was over and it was time for handicrafts club. She was still upset about what had happened with Ichigo. She was worried about him. What could he have been thinking about that made him so angry? Angry enough to punch a cement wall? She remembered that he was talking to Mizuiro and Keigo so maybe they said something? Doubtful though. Those were his friends and they wouldn't say something to upset him so much. She tried to forget and focused on her quilt.

Uryu came in 5 minutes late, very obvious he was studying because he had that look on him that he was stressed. Orihime was good at noticing these things.

"Hi, Ishida-kun!" she beamed her usual smile at him.

"Hello, Inoue-san. How's the quilt coming?" he took his station next to hers. She was struggling but only because her tight shirt was restricting her movement.

"Well I'm kind of having a hard time finishing, my shirt has gotten awfully tight since last semester ended and my arms can't move very much!" she frowned and tried to roll her shoulders to show him. But this only made the shirt tighten around her chest. And Uryu didn't miss it. Pink stained his cheeks and he turned away, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to cover the blush.

"Well, Inoue-san maybe your in need of a new uniform?" he tried to hide his face from her by facing his handiwork

Has her shirt been this tight all day? Uryu wondered.

How did he not noticed before?

She sighed, "I know, but unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy one this year! My landlord raised my rent. Well not just mine but the whole buildings! Everyone is rather upset." she recalled one of her neighbors ranting to her landlord when she got home one afternoon.

"I see... Well I can help." once he felt his blush go away he turned to her. She dramatically waved her hands in a big 'X'

"No, Ishida-kun! I can't let you do that! If I let you buy me something I'll feel so bad! It's your money! Plus, Tatsuki-chan already said she'd buy me one. Even though I also protested her offer," She let out a big sigh.

"But she wouldn't take no as an answer." Orihime frowned. She never wanted to inconvenience anyone.

Uryu chuckled at her. She was always so emotive.

"Well if you won't let me buy it for you, and you don't want Arisawa-san to buy you one either, then I have a solution for you," He crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. Keeping the young red head in suspense for a few moments.

"I'll just alter your uniform. It'll fit like new." he smiled at his healer friend.

"Ishida-kun I can't let you do that either!" she did the big 'X' again. Uryu furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why not?" he didn't know why she rejected this idea. Wouldn't cost him or her anything. He already had an abundance of fabrics and thread at home. All he would need is her measurements.

"Because Ishida-kun is too busy! He needs to study and get into medical school!" he chuckled again, another one of her quirks was to refer to people as if they're not there. He just shook his head at her and replied,

"Don't worry about that, Inoue-san, it's not a big deal. It'll be done fast. There's plenty of time for studying." he tried to reassure her that she would be of no burden.

She wasn't too sure herself. He was just trying to be nice to her. Surely he wouldn't say that if she was an inconvenience, right? She considered and thought about it for a moment. She popped out her lower lip in thought and crossed her arms and placed her finger on her chin. Would be nice to be able to fit into her uniform without having to worry about it spontaneously combusting.

Uryu again distracted by the buttons about to burst. Oh please just accept the offer! He thought. He couldn't think of the innocent healer like this! She would be ashamed of him if she knew his thoughts right now. Like the thought of what it felt like to squeeze them. We're they as soft as they looked? NO! He couldn't let his mind do this to him! He felt his trousers tighten a bit. He just wanted to bang his head against the table to be able to think of anything else besides laying on them like a pillow.

"Okay, Ishida-kun! We can do that then." Lord help Uryu for what happened next. She enveloped him in a tight hug. Her breasts pressing against his arm. His blush deepened.

"O-okay, uhm I'll be by after school to take m-measurements." He stammered. What did he just get himself into...

Uryu tried to distract himself from immanent thoughts of his friend. He remembered that something was bothering her at lunch.

"Inoue-San?" He didn't look up from his project.

"Yes?" She didn't look up either.

"What did Kurosaki talk to you about when you both left the roof? You came back looking rather upset."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her face fall at remembering the event but then instantly went back to smiling.

"Uhm, what do you mean, Ishida-kun?" She laughed nervously.

"If it's too personal you don't have to tell me. I just didn't like seeing you upset." He blushed and looked back down at his work.

"Well... I didn't talk to him much. When I found him he just yelled 'shut up' and punched the wall pretty hard..." she fiddled with the fabric In her hand. "When he noticed me he seemed to calm down a bit, I assume to not frighten me... but all I wanted was to heal his hand because he had cut it pretty bad, but he said he didn't want me to and left. Maybe I did something to upset him?"

Uryu wished Ichigo was there so he can hit him for being an idiot and upsetting her.

"Well, I'm sure he was just upset about something Keigo said. They did make quite a scene," He tried to sooth her. "Or I'm sure it was something dumb. You know how he is. I'm sure you did nothing wrong. We could never be upset with you, so don't worry about that."

Orihime smiled at Uryu's statement and proceeded with her quilt.

Tatsuki waited outside the clubs door to walk her friend home as she had always done. She patiently waited for the doors to open and reveal Orihime holding up a blue quilt to her friend Tatsuki.

"Ta-Da!" She beamed and lifted it high in the air.

"Do you like it, Tatsuki-Chan?" She looked at her dark haired friend and waited for praise from her.

Tatsuki reaches out to touch it.

"Wow, I do like it!" She looked behind Orihime and found Uryu standing behind her. Orihime moves to the side and lets Uryu come up beside her.

"Ishida-kun helped me finish! He finished his really fast so he helped me finish so I could take it home today." She smiled at her Quincy friend. "I accidentally spilled grape soda on my quilt at home so I decided to make one instead of buy one." She folded the quilt and held it in her arms walking with her friend.

"See you later, Ishida-kun!" She waved behind her and she turned back to Tatsuki.

See you later? Did she mean tomorrow or actually later that day? Tatsuki thought.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan! Guess what?! Ishida-kun offered to help me fix my uniform so no one has to buy me a new one!" Tatsuki looked at her with squinted eyes. Very suspicious.

"Yeah, I bet he did." Not another pervert to worry about... she groaned. Well maybe not. There were rumors about him not, ahem, playing for that team. So she decided not to worry to much about him.

Later that afternoon.

Orihime put on some water for tea. She bought Uryu's favorite tea. Not named brand but it was the least she could to to compensate him for his time. She felt his reitsu come closer and was ready to open the door before he even knocked. Uryu held his hand up, about to knock and was greeted with his friends bright face.

"Welcome, Ishida-kun! Come in, please!" She held the door open and waved her hand in a welcoming fashion.

Uryu noticed she had changed out of her uniform, thank goodness.

She was wearing a white boat neck sweater and dark grey leggings. He admired how beautiful she looked. He had done a good job of hiding his crush on the bubbly girl the past few years, but it was getting harder to do so when both their bodies were changing and his 'urges' were getting harder to ignore. (No pun intended)

He walked into her quaint apartment and set his bag of things down.

"Okay Inoue-san, First things first is we need to take your measurements." he rifled through his bag and pulled out a tape measure. Orihime flinched at his eagerness to get started. She had hoped they could have tea first.

"I put some tea on the stove if you wanted some?" she pointed towards the kitchen. He had realized how rude he had been. He had just wanted to get this part over with due to his embarrassment.

"Oh yes Inoue-san, that would be nice. I'm sorry for my rudeness." he sat down at her table. Patiently waiting for her to bring the tea.

She smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry, I actually bought your favorite! Jasmine tea!" she scurried to the kitchen and took the boiling water off the stove and placed it in her teapot and prepared the tea. Uryu wasnt surprised at her acts of kindness like this. It's one of the many reasons he liked her so much. She always paid attention to every little thing about someone. She may space out sometimes, but she paid attention to the things that mattered about a person. She liked to be friends with everyone.

Orihime brought the pot to her table and placed two cups in front of them. She poured Uryu his cup and poured herself one. She was thankful to have a friend like him. He was really the only one who understood her. Well besides her weird food taste and love for robots. But he understands her emotions and is really the only person besides Tatsuki that she can talk to. And since Tatsuki is usually busy she found herself relying on him a lot more. She loved the time they spent together studying and handcrafting. They had also spent sometime together over the break while Tatsuki was away at karate camp again.

Orihime and Uryu spent some time chatting and sipping tea. Orihime told him all about her previous dream about how she was a meka operator and how she saved the world from giant bugs who invaded from another planet. Uryu loved listening to her talk. About anything. She never failed to bring a smile to his face. He could listen to her talk for hours. Which he did sometimes. He especially loved listening about her dreams. Always something new. Well except when she had recurring nightmares about Hueco Mundo, but she hasn't had one in a long time. The first night she was back her reitsu had flared so high to the point a hollow showed up. Uryu was the first one there to take care of the hollow and to try and comfort the girl. He was glad she was okay now though. All he ever wanted was to see her happy.

Once they had their fill of chat and tea Uryu took out his tape measure again. Orihime stood and waited for her friend. He opened his notebook and took out his pen.

"Please raise your arms," before he could finish his sentence she suddenly raised them high over her head. "No, Inoue-san," he chuckled. "like this," he lowered her arms so they were parallel to the ground. She chuckled to herself and muttered an apology. Uryu placed the tip of his tape measure on the top of her wrist all the way to the other side. He jotted down the numbers. He blushed knowing what part was next.

"Inoue-san, I have to measure your chest now," he waited for her to approve.

"Alrighty!" She agreed gleefully and very naively. Uryu placed the tape measure around her upper back and wrapped it around her chest. His fingers brushing the top of her breasts lightly. She gasped at the contact and blushed. She hadn't realized his small touch could cause so much electricity. He quickly memorized the number and wrote it down, taking his hands away from the glorious mounds he wished he could touch longer. Control yourself! He thought. She's your friend... Your friend! A bead of sweat falling the side of his temple. He quickly measured the rest of her upper body. Next he moved to measure her waist. Uryu was shamefully enjoying every light touch and enjoyed hearing her little gasp everytime she wasn't ready for his fingers to brush against her. And now the last part, but equally as scary as measuring her chest. Her hips...

"And now your hips Inoue-san," he had to bend down and get on one knee due to her short stature. She gave him a nod to continue. Wrapping his fingers to her backside. She was so embarrassed right now, this is the most a boy besides Ichigo has ever touched her. She references the incident from Hueco Mundo and looks down at Uryu. She mentally smacked herself for thinking of such things. It's not like he's enjoying it. He's just helping her out! He probably did things like this all the time. He's probably touched hundreds of girls like this... This is routine for him. He's made lots of things for the drama club. Plus, why would he enjoy it?She didn't imagine herself being his type. He probably liked quiet girls. Like a girl with glasses like him so they can share glass cleaner towelettes! And maybe someone who's also a Quincy! So they can talk about shooting tips and teach eachother new techniques and so they can wear cute matching Quincy outfits! She accidentally imagined uryu but with lipstick and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Uryu looked up ah her in concern. Had he accidentally done something?

"Inoue-san, are you okay?" he looked at her raising a brow.

She waved her hands in front of her

"Y-yes! Sorry I was thinking of something rather odd." she admitted. She felt like she could tell him. But she didn't want to embarrass him with the fact that she had just thought about him with lipstick on.

"Well, I'm all done." he sighed, sad that this had ended quickly. It's what he wanted, but now that it's actually over he couldn't help but pout on the inside.

"Thank you so much, Ishida-kun." she gave him a smile of gratitude. He simply nodded back to her.

"I should have this done before school starts Tomorrow." Orihime handed him her uniform. He collected his things and was ready to leave.

"I'll bring it by tomorrow morning and I can walk you to school, if you don't mind." It would be the simplest way to return her uniform in time for school tomorrow.

"Of course, Ishida-kun!" She had to remind herself to text Tatsuki later and inform her that he was walking her.

"Okay, well have a goodnight, Inoue-San." He smiled down at her, now exiting and closing the door behind him.

Orihime sent a quick text to Tatsuki that Uryu was walking her home and went off to study.

The sun had just began to set and he admired the sunset. It was one of his favorite sceneries, Due to the hue of the sky matching a certain hair color on a certain girl. He smiled at the sky and headed home to fix the uniform that had caused so much commotion at school today.


	2. Jealousy and Enlightenments

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading and thank you to those who have Reviewed, favorited and followed! this is my first Bleach fic and im still trying to figure out how to keep the characters IN character, so sorry if they do seem too OOC! let me know in a review what you guys think! Ill post a warning when there is a Lemon or any smit action which will happen, thats why its rated M, but without further delay, here is chapter 2!

•

•

Chapter 2

Jealousy and Enlightenment

Uryu decided to get to Orihime's apartment a little bit early, to give her a chance to get ready since he had her uniform. It hadn't taken him too long to alter it, but he would've worked on it all night so no more 'situations' occurred at school... where he might not be able to hide said 'situation' again. He threw the thought out as soon as he arrived to Orihime's unit. He knocked and heard her little footsteps approaching.

"Good morning, Ishida-kun!" Orihime beamed that marvelous smile he loved.

"Good morning, Inoue-san," he lifted the bag with the folded garments while returning a smile, not as bright as hers but at least it was there. "Here's your uniform."

Orihime grabbed the bag and gave him a tight hug.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!" she gave him a final squeeze before running off to her bedroom. "I'll be right back!" She called as she closed to door. Well at least she had learned to not change in front of him again. He pushed his glasses up and sat on her couch to patiently wait for her.

Orihime slipped her sleeping t-shirt off and put on a new bra, today's bra was bright yellow with matching cotton undies. She slipped her old/new uniform shirt on and could button the shirt up with absolutely no problem at all. She of course didn't doubt Uryu for a second, but actually having it on her body and seeing the amazing craftsmanship had her awe struck. Next was the skirt, and now she could twirl and bend down and not have to worry about revealing the entire school the color of underpants she wore. The jacket now fit like new as well and she smiled at herself in her mirror and moved to the bathroom to fix her hair. She had showered and done everything before Uryu got to her apartment so now it was time to go. She excitedly walked out of her room and gave Uryu a little twirl to show off the uniform he had fixed for her.

"Fits like new!" She chimed and grabbed her book-bag and slipped her shoes on at the entrance.

"See, I told you." Uryu smiled and put his shoes back on as well.

"I never doubted you, I know you're the best!"

Uryu chuckled and opened her front door for her.

"Thank you." He flushed a little at her compliment. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have even phased him.

They walked to school in a comfortable silence until Uryu remembered that she hadn't told him her nights dream per their tradition when they saw each other and had time to chat.

"So what was last nights dream? More aliens? Perhaps you were the star of a spy flick?" He asked facetiously

She gave a little giggle recalling last nights dream.

"Actually, it was all over the place! It started with me going to get a puppy!"

Uryu looked at how happy she was talking about something so small.

"But I couldn't decide which puppy from the shelter to adopt! So I just adopted them all!" She twirled a piece of her hair while she tried to remember the next part.

"Then, after that I had a dream about you!" He nearly tripped over the air that was in front of him when she said that.

"Ishida-kun! Are you okay?" She grabbed his arm to stabilize him.

"Y-yes, sorry Inoue-san. Please continue with your dream."

"Well, you and I were at an amusement park, and we were on a roller coaster but part of the coaster was missing and we crashed and blew up." She trailed off. Not what Uryu was expecting to hear but he also didn't want to admit he wanted it to be what he initially thought. He knew this sweet girl wasn't capable of thinking that way or having dreams like that.

"Aaand that was all of it. It was really random but my dreams are always pretty random." She gave him a wide smile.

He chuckled. Yes they were.

Ichigo yawned as he and Keigo approached the school, Keigo rambling about something dumb, but he wasn't paying too much attention. As he arrived at the gate he saw caramel locks walking next to Uryu. What the hell? He thought. Arched his brow and watched as they got closer. Orihime giggling at whatever Uryu said, slightly covering her mouth. Ichigo scowled and felt something pang in his chest.

"Ichigoooo~ are you even listening to me?" Keigo whined and noticed the look on Ichigo's face and saw he was starring at something. He looked in the direction of where Ichigo was looking and saw Uryu with the lovely Orihime.

"Uhoh Ichigo, looks like the nerd might get the girl." Keigo mused and looked at Ichigo's reaction.

He hit Keigo with his book bag as he approached the walking pair.

"Hey, are you alright, Inoue?" Orihime gave Ichigo a confused look.

"Oh hi, Kurosaki-kun! Yeah, I'm completely fine! Why do you ask?" She looked up at him with her gray eyes.

"Well I thought maybe something happened considering Ishida is walking you to school and not Tatsuki." He looks to Uryu who has a scowl of his own appointed to the bright orange haired Shinigami.

"What, I cant walk our friend to school?" He glared at the nosy teen. "But anyway, if you must know, I fixed her uniform last night and gave it back to her this morning, not that it was any of your business." He crossed his arms.

Ichigos scowl deepened.

"Just thought it was odd is all." Orihime was nervous between the two scowling boys.

"P-please, uhm lets just go inside? We might be late if we don't get there soon!" She laughs nervously. Why were these two always fighting? She thought.

"You're right Inoue-san, lets go." He looked down at the girl.

"Walk with us, Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled at him.

Ichigo sighed, he didn't want to walk with Uryu's stuck up ass but he nodded. He found out over the years that it was hard to refuse her things, he caught up to her in a couple steps.

Uryu rolled his eyes and kept quiet.

Ichigo couldn't explain what that feeling he felt was. Why did he get angry to see him with her? He was sure he would've been angry if it was anyone walking with her, he felt this same anger when Shinji had come to recruit him and was all over her. At least he was thankful that Uryu fixed her uniform so all the chatter about the subject wouldn't be brought up again. He even heard his hollow groan at the fact that the uniform no longer threatened to explode. They arrived in class and Ichigo lightly grabbed Orihime's wrist to stop her from going into the classroom. Uryu looked back, but decided to leave them be. He took his seat and pulled out todays book and began to prepare for today's lesson.

Orihime looked up to Ichigo confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I actually have something to say." He rubbed the back of his neck and got a little closer so no one overheard him talking.

"Yes?" She blushed at how close they were.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was so rude to you and I didn't mean to upset you if I did. I was just upset because of something my dumb friends said. And it angered me more than I thought it would." He looks down at her apologetically. She shakes her head.

"No it's okay, Kurosaki-kun! It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you when I knew you were upset." She looked at his bandaged hand. "I just didn't want you to be in pain."

He closed and opened his hand, "I've had worse, don't worry." He chuckled.

Their teacher saw them and pushed them both into the classroom.

"No time for you two to be lovey-dovey right now, class is about to start!" She closed the door as the bell rang and they both went to their seats wearing a blush the shade of Chizuru's hair.

Uryu rolled his eyes and kept reading his book.

How lucky Kurosaki was, yet so dumb. How did he not see Orihime's feelings for him? He wasn't jealous per say, he was happy as long as she was happy, and if that meant being with the orange haired oaf then so be it. He gave a final sigh before their teacher began the lesson.

Ichigo kept glancing at Orihime through the lesson, still trying to figure out why he got angry for her being with Uryu.

'You fucking idiot. It's because you don't want her with anyone else! I know I was angry too when I saw queenie with that weak, lanky fuck.' His hollow chimed in to enlighten him.

'That's ridiculous... you're saying I was jealous?'

'Doi!' his hollow laughed.

Sure Ichigo felt protective of her, more than any of their other friends, But did that mean something?

'Why do you think you got so mad at your imbecilic friends for even looking at her.' He chuckled with his high pitched, ear raking voice.

'Or remember that rage when that viziard creep was flirting with her?'

That's all Ichigo thought about until the end of school that day. Thoughts completely plagued by the sweetest person he knew. Maybe part of him always knew he had some sort of feelings for her other than friendship. When he looked at her he would feel warm and it would bring a small smile to his face, and he would have a lot of dreams Orihime, and that smile of hers which was brighter than the sun. Plus, his hollow was right, he didn't like when anyone was around her with intentions to be overly friendly.

Ichigo walked home, confused and feeling quite overwhelmed about his realization.

Once ichigo opened the front door to his house there was a shout, "ICHIGO~" quickly sidestepping his fathers, once again, terrible attempt at a sneak attack.

"You need to stop yelling my name before you jump me if you want to catch me off guard." He said quietly before walking to the stairs.

"Ichi-nii, are you hungry?" Yuzu asked while she prepared her dark haired sister a sandwich.

"No thanks, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

The Kurosaki family just looked to where Ichigo was walking up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

"That was strange, he didnt even yell at goat face." Karin said while turning back to the television.

Yuzu and their father agreed.

Ishin placed a hand on his chin, "Well Karin, Yuzu, I think he's finally at that stage... this is typical teenage behavior! He's at the point in his life where he wants to be rebellious and ignore his family! Especially his father!" He now has tears streaming down his face, slumped against a wall.

"Well if you don't shut up and stop being so dramatic I'll get to that stage early!" Karin throws the remote she has in her hand at their father.

Ichigo barely noticing the noise his family was causing downstairs. He slumped on his bed, arms behind his head in thought.

The voice of his hollow once again in the back of his head.

'Look King, I'm not one for sappy feelings either, but ask yourself, if there's any doubt in your mind, how did you feel when she was hurt by the arrancar scum, and when she was taken from you.'

Ichigo felt a pang in his chest along with anger. He felt although he failed... and the sun might as well have extinguished. He didn't hesitate to go after her, even though he knew his enemies were stronger. He didn't want to lose her. He was so desperate. His hollow was right... he had been oblivious to his own feelings. Ichigo was never any good at feelings, so it was easy to misinterpret them. Ichigo blamed it on hormones whenever she smiled at him and he felt his chest pound, He found the smallest things to not think too much about why she had such an effect on him. He had been so dense and ignorant. He realized now that all those feelings he tried to ignore weren't just feelings of something more than friendship, but of love. When she was taken he was ready to kill anyone who stood in his way, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen. Hell! He was ready to kill that bastard Yamamoto for even saying that she was a traitor. He was ready to die for her. And, according to Urahara, he had died for her. And still, her needing him and his need to protect her was so strong, he defied the laws of the dead and the living. And he would do it again without a second thought in his mind.

Ichigo closed his eyes, picturing her beautiful russet colored hair, and her big grey doe eyes. After realization hit all he wanted to do in that moment was hold her. Heart racing in his chest, now that he had confirmed his feelings, what was next? Tell her? His face turned tomato red at the thought. No way... what if she didn't return his feelings...

'Well you need to act fast, King,'

Ichigo furrowed his brows

'What makes you say that?' Surely he didn't have to rush anything.

'She's being taken away again...' his hollows voice got gruff.

'What? By who?' Ichigo quickly sat up right on his bed.

'That Quincy trash...'

"Uryu?" Ichigo questioned out loud.

'We need to get her before he does, we need Queenie all to ourselves.' And with that his hollow went quiet.

He thought about it for a moment... they were spending a lot of time together after the war, but did Uryu really care for her like he did? It was possible, if Ichigo had been oblivious to his own feelings, who's to say he would've noticed Uryu's. Uryu did act differently around her now that he's thinking about this more... Ichigo clenched his jaw. He needed to know for sure before jumping to conclusions... should he ask him directly? No... that wasn't like him. He couldn't just stand around either. If it was true then he couldn't let them get closer than they already were. Ichigo punched his pillow.

"Damn it." He gritted his teeth together.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Ichi-ni! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu called,

"Y-yeah, I'll be right down."

"Well hurry before everything gets cold!" He heard her little footsteps walk away from his door and down the stairs.

Ichigo let out a big sigh before getting up and walking downstairs. Feelings were hard.

Uryu had been in his room, book open on his desk. Other than walking Orihime to school, the day had been dull. He had done his homework earlier that night, so he'd had nothing to do but to sit at his desk, book open but not paying attention to it as his thoughts were currently being taken up by the beautiful healer. Uryu wasn't one to fantasize about anything, but the girl had a trend of making him act out of character, or what he wanted others to think his character was. So there he was, wondering what it be like to maybe being the one to permanently walk her to school everyday... which shifted to thoughts of them holding hands... then he thought of her pouty lips... What would it feel like to kiss her? She probably tasted like strawberries considering it's her favorite. Uryu blushed, even just the thought of touching her, kissing her, was absolutely intoxicating. Uryu sighed, all these thoughts were just setting himself up to be heartbroken. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking this. He's no where near worthy of her, no one was. She was perfect.

His train of thought shifted to the incident that happened that morning. He remembered the look on Ichigo's face when he had seen them walking together.

The nosy Shinigami really had the audacity to ask why he was walking with her, when she was his friend as well? He had no reason to act so protective and possessive, they had just been walking. Uryu Took off his glasses, trying to rub the tiredness out of his closed eyes. He put his glasses back on, sighed and shut the ignored book and stood, about to change into some sleep clothes, before he felt a familiar spiritual pressure outside his house.

Hm, speak of the devil, he thought.

Uryu looked to his alarm clock which read '2:24 am' was it really this late already? What could he possibly want. He shook his head before walking to his window.

Uryu opened his window and saw the orange haired Shinigami. Uryu backed away from the window, knowing Ichigo's favorite way of entering and exiting buildings.

Ichigo jumped in through the window, tension automatically felt as he looked into the blue eyes of the Quincy.

"I assume you have a good reason to be bothering me so late, Kurosaki." Uryu sat crossed legged on his bed, pointing to the desk chair with his eyes. Ichigo sat down, scowl in place.

"There was something I needed to ask you. I couldn't sleep without knowing the answer." Uryu examined his face, trying to see if he could figure out what he was going to ask.

"Can't promise I have an answer for you, but you can ask." He pushed up his glasses and continued to study Ichigo.

"It's about Inoue." It was Ichigo's turn to examine Uryu's reaction.

Blue eyes widened a little, but only for a second as he kept his composure, but Ichigo noticed.

"What about Inoue-san?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Uryu couldn't keep his cool this time, he hadn't expected for him to be so blunt with his question. He stayed silent for a moment, only increasing the tension.

"What if I do? I don't see how it concerns you."

Ichigo stood, anger blatant on his face.

"It concerns me because... I-I love her." Ichigo was not only red from anger, but from a little embarrassment. This is the first time he's ever been so direct about his feelings. But he needed to get his message across.

Uryu felt his heart sink, he knew them winding up together was a possibility, but the fact that it could happen so soon was a little hard for him to handle.

Now that they return each others feelings, it would only be inevitable.

"So, you've come here to warn me away? Is that it?" Uryu stood. "Well, I do not see Inoue-san as an object to be won, I just want to see her happy," Ichigo's face showing signs of relief, until Uryu kept speaking. "But, I am first and foremost her friend, and I will not stand aside and leave her if and when she needs me. You're not the only one who's willing to protect her at all costs."

Ichigo clenched his jaw.

"You have wasted your time, you came here to basically say to stay away from her, correct?" Uryu crossed his arms. "What Kurosaki? Are you so threatened by me?" Ichigo clenched his bandaged hand, the wounds on his knuckles slightly opening again. "You can go home now, if that's all you came to say to me. I won't stay away. She's my friend too and now because you've realized your feelings you expect me to just go away? So you can keep her all to yourself? How selfish and pathetic." Uryu glared blue daggers at the Shinigami. "When did you realize these so-called feelings? You assumed I cared about her and you assumed correct, but did you even ask yourself how long I've cared about her?" Uryu scoffed. "Of course not. But that doesn't matter to you. Inoue-san is OUR friend. You weren't the only one who risked his life and went to Hueco Mundo and saved her. Not the only one who cared about her..." Uryu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting to calm himself. "Now, go home Kurosaki."

Before Ichigo could decide if he either wanted to punch or yell at the Quincy they both felt a spike in a spiritual pressure.

"Inoue!" They both looked at each other before they both hurdled out the window and in the direction of the healer.

"This is the same spike of reitsu she releases when she has nightmares." Uryu ran alongside Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to look at him in confusion. Nightmares? Ichigo thought.

They quickly arrive at her door, everything seems to be in order and no sight of danger. They both sigh in relief as Uryu knocks.

They hear a small muffled Yelp and the sound of something falling to the floor.

"Inoue! Are you okay, please open the door!" Ichigo knocked again.

"Stop, she probably just had a nightmare, don't frighten her further by banging on her door!" Uryu yelled.

"C-coming!" They heard her sweet voice.

They heard more cluttering sounds and then she opened the door, just a crack.

"Y-yes?" They could barely see her.

"We felt your reitsu, we wanted to make sure you were okay." Uryu spoke first.

"Yep! All fine! Just had a funky dream is all!" She laughed nervously.

"Was it a nightmare?" Uryu spoke again.

"Oh no, not at all! You two can go home now!" She was about to shut the door before Ichigo's hand stopped it.

"Inoue, please, let us in, we just want to make sure you're safe." His chocolate brown eyes and Uryu's sapphire ones pleaded. She opened the door a little.

"See? I'm all okay!" She knocked on her own head.

As soon as she stopped nervous laughing and Uryu stepped forward she jumped back, face completely flushed.

Uryu recoiled, "I didn't mean to startle you." He didn't understand why she was acting this way. She always let him in after she had a bad dream. They would talk until she felt better. Maybe this wasn't a bad dream. Maybe something else was wrong.

Was she acting this way because Ichigo was here?

"Y-you didn't startle me, I- uh... I have a fever! Yup, so I better get back to sleep. Don't want to get you two sick."

~20 minutes ago~

Orihime jolted up from her dream, completely flushed and panting. She had never had a dream like this before... she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm such a pervert!" She felt like she was about to die from embarrassment. She had just had a perverted dream! Or a 'wet dream' as rangiku would call them. She rolled in her futon trying to erase her memory of her friend doing such things to her. But what was worse, is she didn't want to admit that she had enjoyed it, even thought the proof was still drenching the core of her panties.

"I-I just need some water." She tried to stand up but her legs were like jelly, her dream still very vivid in her mind. She dreamt of slender hands touching her all over, fingertips slipping under her shirt, up to her breasts, fondling her. His mouth on her neck, kissing, biting, sucking, licking. His sapphire blue eyes etched into her mind, the things he did to her branded there as well. While at the sink, desperately trying to forget, she felt two familiar reitsus coming closer. She immediately panicked.

What were they doing here? Or more importantly what how was she going to face Uryu? A knock was heard, and she tripped over her coffee table.

"Eep!" 

"Coming!" She tried to get to the front door without knocking anything else down but failed due to her clumsiness.

She Cracked open the door and as soon as she saw those blue eyes, she turned into a sweating, flushed mess.

~E.N.D. flashback~

Uryu and Ichigo both looked at each other, they both knew she was lying. Did she not want them to help her? With whatever this was.

"I promise, I'm okay." She looked between the two men.

"Okay, if you're sure then we believe you." Uryu spoke and smiled down at her. Ichigo looked at the way he looked at her and glared at him for a second before also giving Orihime a reassuring smile.

"Just let us know if something happens and we'll come," Ichigo's smile made her wobble in the knees. "Goodnight, Inoue." He moves to back away.

"Night, Kurosaki-kun," she called after him. But Uryu wasn't moving, and she blushed when it was just them two standing there, remembering her dream about the Quincy. "Ishida-kun, I-I promise I'm okay." He was having an effect on her he didn't used to. She used to only see him as a friend. But now...

"I said I believe you, just wanted to double check, now that that annoying pest is gone. I thought maybe you didn't want to tell him." Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Thank you, for checking on me. You both didn't have to do that." He was so handsome... she knew he was before the dream, but she admired it so much more now. So much different than the type of handsome Ichigo was. Ichigo was rugged and muscular. Uryu was sophisticated and lean.

Uryu smiled at her, she tried not to let an audible yelp out as it had the same effect Ichigo's smile had.

"Im always going to be here for you, Inoue-san," her heart fluttered. "Goodnight." He turned his back, walking back home.

"Goodnight." She whispered as he left.

She shut the door thinking about the two men who had just been at her door.

"Oh goodness..."


	3. Scowls and Fatherly Talks

(A/N: IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! Someone reviewed and said if my fic was AU, and yes it is. Just a little. Ichigo still has his powers and can still talk to his hollow, I quite frankly love his inner hollow! But thank you for reading and reviewing! Really motivates me! Hope everyone is staying safe during this pandemic and I wish the best for all of you! Enjoy the new update 3)

Orihime woke again, with the same flushed guilt. As soon as both men left last night she tried to resume her slumber, only for her mind to betray her again as she dreamt the same thing as before. Blue eyes still branded into her mind.

She groaned and looked to her alarm clock.

'6:00 am' It read. She didn't have to be at school for another 2 hours.

She still couldn't believe she dreamt about such perverted things. She felt sweaty and... hot.

"I can't be thinking of my friend this way..." she sighed to herself. "What's wrong with me?" She blushed at her recollection of the dreams again. She felt as though she'd done something wrong, guilt washing over her.

"I just need to distract myself and forget!" She exclaims and throws the blankets off of herself. "a nice hot shower should help a bit!"

•

•

•

Orihime finished getting dressed and decided to watch some television and wait for her friend to arrive.

Three short knocks at the door and Orihime had her book bag and smile ready to start the day, dreams out of mind, for now. she opened the door and greeted her spiky haired friend.

"Good morning, Tatsuki-Chan!" She stepped out of her apartment and locked it from the outside.

"Hey, Orihime, what's the rush?" She raised a brow to her friend, she seemed very hasty this morning.

"Oh it's nothing, just excited to start the day!"

Tatsuki thought nothing if it, she always said weird stuff like that.

They had been chatting about Tatsuki's day yesterday and what her mom made for dinner and that she had packed leftovers for her and Orihime.

"That's sounds so yummy, Tatsuki-Chan!" Tatsuki knew Orihime was being a lot quieter than usual. She even thought it was strange that she didn't say that red bean paste would taste amazing with what Tatsuki brought.

"Everything okay, Orihime?" She looks to her friend.

Orihime became visibly nervous.

"Hehehe, of course, why would you ask?" She waves her hands in front of her.

"You seem weird. Very quiet." They begin to approach the school but Tatsuki stops so they could finish their conversation before they get closer to people who could hear them.

"I-I'm fine. Just have nothing to talk about this morning!" She keeps laughing nervously.

"Not even a dream? You always have dreams."

Orihime instantly turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no! No dream last night!" She barely squeaked out the words, but Tatsuki new something was up.

"Okay, spill it. What happened?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Tatsuki-Chan, I promise it's nothi-" she froze as soon as she saw a certain navy haired Quincy approaching the gates to the school. Tatsuki looked in the direction she was gawking at. She looked back at Orihime who was now trying to hide behind a tree. How'd she get over there so fast? And why is she acting even weirder? Tatsuki thought. She walked up to the strange girl and leaned on the tree.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuki kept looking at Uryu trying to figure out why her friend was acting weird.

"Did he do something creepy to you while he was at your house the other day?" Tatsuki heated up at the thought of someone daring to defile her best friend.

"N-No! Of course not, Tatsuki-Chan!" She whisper-yelled behind the tree. "Stop making those assumptions... I'll tell you..." she leaned out from hiding, or attempting to hide, from behind the tree. "I had a d-dream about him." She fiddled her fingers together nervously and stared at the ground, face completely red.

"Why would that make you act weir-" she went wide eyed with realization and then gave her friend a big smirk. "Oh innocent hime... you didn't." She crosses her arms and starts chuckling.

"It's not funny!" She's still utterly embarrassed and her friend was not helping. But Tatsuki wanted to revel in the thought of her friend, the queen of innocence and naivety, having such a dream.

"It's kinda funny, I'm sorry." Tatsuki covered her mouth and leaned against the tree more to support her from falling.

"I still can't even think about Ishida-kun without feeling like a pervy person!" She looks down at her feet.

Uryu noticed Tatsuki laughing by a tree and noticed a poorly concealed orange haired girl behind the tree. He approached the two girls.

"Uh, hey Inoue-san, Aisawa-san," he had his bag in one arm and the other at his side. "Something interesting about this particular tree?" He looked behind the tree to see a very red faced Orihime and Tatsuki again holding in a fit of laughter.

"N-no! Well... yes actually! The bark is very very, unusually rough. Usually when you feel a tree it's rough, but this one is very rough!" She begins to pat the tree. Uryu just looked with concern.

"Uh, right, the bark." He just sighed and began to turn around. "Well let me know if you find one even rougher than that, Inoue-San, I'll see you two in class." He knew something was wrong, she was acting strange. Just like last night. He waved at the two girls and as soon as he walked away Tatsuki erupted in loud laughter. Orihime just hid her face behind the book bag and slumped down to the ground.

Tatsuki noticed that her friend was now genuinely distraught. She knelt beside her upset friend.

"I'm sorry, Hime, I'll be less of a jerk about this. I know it's bothering you a lot. It was just a dream okay? It doesn't mean anything." She rubbed her back to comfort her. She didn't care if they were late. Right now her friends feelings mattered more.

"But that's just it, Tatsuki-Chan... I don't know if it was just a dream. I-I woke up feeling... different about him. Like before the dream, he was just someone I thought about as a friend. B-but now, I feel like he could be more... I realized everything he's done for me and see it in a new light. He's always been there for me... but I'm conflicted because I also have feelings for Kurosaki-kun... but this is all so aggravating because I know both of them would never return my feelings... so it's double the pain I felt before."

Tatsuki hugs her friend. "It'll be okay. You realize you have every guy in the school going crazy for you, right? Who's to say those two imbeciles don't feel the same too?" She tried to raise her friends confidence.

"I don't know about all that, Tatsuki-Chan." She murmured. She didn't think she was anything special and definitely not something for anyone to be wanting.

"Don't you think I'd know? I've been protecting you from these horny pervs since we met!" She stands up and places her hands on her hips. "Now Cmon, don't want to arouse suspicion now do you?" She holds out her hand for her friend. "In the mean time just handle the situation like you have been with Ichigo, pretend like you don't like them." Tatsuki knows that was silly because it was obvious she cared for Ichigo but boys are always too stupid to figure anything like that out, but it'll make her best friend feel better about the situation. Orihime takes her hand and they walk to class together.

"And why are you girls late?" Their teacher asks as they find their way to their seats.

"Sorry, sensei, bathroom emergency." Tatsuki said.

The teacher just sighed and shook her head. She didn't even want to begin that conversation today about why her students always were late, left in the middle of class, or even just not showing up. She continued her lecture. Uryu and Ichigo both look in Orihime's direction, to see if she was okay. She seemed off to Ichigo, but he couldn't really tell what it was.

Ichigo's eyes wandered to Uryu and a scowl instantly formed. He saw him also checking on Orihime.

This aggravated him, he remembered their conversation last night. He thought about what he said, that Ichigo wasn't the only one to risk his life... but thing is, he was the only one who died for her. That was what separated them. Uryu says he would've died for her, but Ichigo actually did. And exactly how long has he had these feelings for her? Uryu felt Ichigo's stare and in turn glared back. They both turned their heads to the front of the class.

~Lunchtime~

"Here Hime, the leftovers I promised you." Tatsuki handed the princess a bento box wrapped in pink cloth and took out her own lunch wrapped in a blue cloth.

"Thank you so much, Tatsuki-chan! Just as well, I only brought donuts again!" She giggled and took the neatly wrapped box. The gang sat on top of the roof as usual, except Ichigo made an effort to try and sit by Orihime.

"What did you guys get." Ichigo asked Orihime as Ichigo pulled out his lunch made by Yuzu.

"We got steamed potatoes and curry with rice!" Orihime began to dig in, Ichigo chuckled at her eagerness to consume the delicious food.

"Sounds good, Yuzu made me soba today." He began to eat as well.

Orihime smiled at the thought of Yuzu getting up early to make Ichigo's lunch. She always thought they were all so sweet.

"Yuzu-san is a very good cook!" She smiles at him, "maybe I should give her some of my recipes and she can give me some of hers!" She giggles at the thought.

Ichigo got scared at the thought that Yuzu might cook one of Orihime's concoctions and feed it to him.

"Y-yeah, maybe." He scratched the back of his head.

Uryu couldn't help but eavesdrop, tightness building in his chest. Remembering Ichigo basically confessing his feelings for the girl he had feelings for. Kurosaki, you bastard... why now, why realize these feelings now..? He thought. He watched Orihime's face, her smile said it all. He meant what he said... that he just wanted to see her happy, but damn this hurt.

Orihime noticed his gaze on her and she jumped in surprise when their eyes met. Uryu turned away realizing he had been staring and felt embarrassed.

Orihime blushed when she saw his blue eyes, she felt hot again, being reminded of those same blue eyes in her dream, remembering hands on her thighs, eyes hooded, mouths panting, her legs wrapped around his slender torso...

"Inoue, you okay?" Ichigo watched as she began to sweat a little from her forehead.

Ichigo's voice snapping her back to reality.

"Yes! Sorry!" She shouted not realizing where she was for a second. Everyone in the circle turned to her, including Uryu who saw her flushed and obviously fidgety, hands at her skirt, pulling on the hem.

"I-I just need the restroom!" She stood up and ran straight to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. "Cmon, Orihime! Focus!" She gripped the ceramic sink, legs feeling wobbly again.

Uryu glared at ichigo,

"What did you say to her?" He wanted to just punch him right there.

"Nothing! At least I don't think..." Ichigo raked his brain trying to recall what could've distressed her.

"You're just so inconsiderate, Kurosaki!" Uryu pushes his glasses up, hoping she was okay.

Ichigo huffed "why you-" Ichigo had the mutual feeling of wanting to hit him.

"I'm sure she's okay," Tatsuki stood up. "I'll go check on her." She ran to the bathroom, finding her attached to the sink.

"Orihime, what happened?" She patted her friends back.

"I was doing fine, forgetting about my dream... but as soon as I looked Ishida-kun in the eyes, I remembered the dream! Tatsuki-chan... his eyes, are so nice." She was still red. Tatsuki grabbed her friend by the collar. "Get yourself together, Orihime!" She shook her a little. "You can't keep running away every time you look him in the eyes. He's one of your closest friends! You need to learn how to hold yourself together!" She let go of her collar. "Now, I told you to act the way you acted with Ichigo, just pretend you don't have these feelings for him. If you start remembering the dream you have to bear through it. Or else he'll suspect something, which will make you have to tell him about it, you don't want that do you?" She saw as her friend began to panic.

"Of course not, Tatsuki-chan! I would die!" She hid her face behind her hands.

"Exactly. So you have to act like everything is okay. I'll be here to talk if it gets too overwhelming, I'll be here for you, Hime." Tatsuki smiled at her friend, trying to comfort her. Orihime just needs some tough love sometimes.

"Right," Orihime took a deep breathe and turned back to the sink to splash some more cold water on her face. "Thank you Tatsuki-chan"

"So tell me some more details about this dream..." Tatsuki blushes as she asks her friend to describe the lewd dream.

"Eh?" Orihime turns to her. "Why?!" She squeals.

"Cmon, Hime, I'm just naturally curious." Tatsuki scratches the back of her neck.

"Don't make me tell you! It's embarrassing!" She started fiddling with the hem of her skirt again.

"If you talk about it it'll make it easier for you to move on! I'm just trying to help!"

"Well... I don't know a lot about this sort of stuff... but we were definitely kissing..." she looked at the floor. "Then he started... grabbing my..." she put her hands to her breasts. "And well... then h-he put his mouth on..." Orihime closed her eyes and wanted to fall down.

"Cmon, Tatsuki-chan! No more!" She wrapped her hands around her body, wanting to fall down and die right there of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. Now calm down so we can go back up to finish lunch!" Tatsuki wondered how such images got into the princesses head. Maybe she also always had underlying feelings for the four-eyed weirdo, she thought. She still couldn't believe she had such a dream.

"Orihime, have you been watching stuff on the internet that you're not supposed to?" Tatsuki questioned and watched as her friend looked at her in confusion.

"Like what Tatsuki-chan?" She tilted her head.

Nope wasn't that... she thought. "Never mind. Let's go." She pulled her friend back to the roof.

Ichigo and Uryu had gone back to sitting down,

Orihime took her seat again next to the strawberry.

"You okay, Inoue?" His brown eyes showing concern.

"Yeah! Just had to use the restroom is all!" She waved her hands. Her eyes wondered back to Uryu and a little pinkness returning to her cheeks. She knew Tatsuki was right, she had to control her emotions, but it was much easier said than done.

"You had us worried, Inoue-san." Uryu chimed in, also hoping she was alright.

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm okay! Promise!" She gave them all a genuine smile. Ichigo and Uryu smiled back, happy that she was in fact okay. Ichigo watched as she finished her curry that Tatsuki gave to her, but she still looked hungry, he was practically full but had quite a lot of food left over. Yuzu always packed so much, muttering about how a big boy like him needing a lot of food to grow even bigger and stronger. He chuckled at his sisters words.

"Hey Inoue, want to eat the rest of this? I'm stuffed." He pushes his tupperware closer to the auburn haired girl.

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun! You need to eat!" She waved her hands in dismissal.

"It's really okay, Yuzu always packs more than I can eat, here." He hands it to her.

"R-really? Are you sure?" She hesitantly takes the plastic container and can already smell the amazing food.

"Of course, if you didn't eat it I'd just have to throw it away." He smiles down at her.

She smiles back up at him and begins to dig in to the delicious soba Yuzu had made. Her eyes immediately lighting up with sparkles.

"Wow!" She seems to be in her own little Orihime world. Ichigo's heart absolutely melts. He couldn't believe he was so stupid not to realize her cute expressions when she ate. He always knew she loved food, especially when she added odd things to it, but viewing her in this new light, knowing the meaning of his feelings. It's just such a different sight. She noticed she was being a bit of a slob and looked up to Ichigo, his chocolate eyes melting into her grey ones. She blushed and looked down, Heart racing.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun. Please thank Yuzu-san for me as well. Her food is so yummy." She continues to eat a little more neatly.

"Of course. Anything for a friend." He gets a little sad when he says friend. He wanted so much more.

The gang finished eating and returns to their classes. They got to science class which Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu shared together as well.

Orihime was at the front of the class. Taking notes as their teacher talked.

"Okay class, now to reveal the first big assignment of this semester." He took out a note pad.

"A group project!" The entire class engulfed in chatter, trying to pair up before the teacher even finished talking.

Ichigo looks to Orihime, this could be his chance to get some alone time with her! He thought excitedly.

"So please, politely and in an orderly fashion, get into groups of 3." He waited at his desk for everyone to completely ignore the orderly part. Most of the boys stood up, quickly getting to Orihime, asking the smart and beautiful girl to be in their group. She was overwhelmed and Ichigo could tell. He stood up and walked to her desk.

"She's already with me, now back up." He glared at all the disappointed perverts. They just backed away, scared of the tall orange haired teen.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" She nervously scratches the back of her head. "I mean I'm not the smartest in our year!" She said. "If they want to ace this project they should want Ishida-kun!" She puts a finger to her chin.

Ichigo was almost astonished at how innocent she was to why those guys wanted her in their group... "We should get him in our group! We're surely to pass that way!" She quickly runs to Uryu. Ichigo frowns. Great... So much for spending alone time with her... why did this stupid project have to be groups of 3? He thought. Hands in his pockets, walking to Uryu's desk.

"Would you like to be in our group, Ishida-kun?" Orihime flashes her grey eyes at him and it's hard to resist her wishes.

"Of course Inoue-san." He looks up to Ichigo who was glaring at him. Orihime was reluctant to pick Uryu at first due to her still lingering embarrassment towards him and her dream, but Tatsuki was right. She had to learn to get over it! Uryu stood up and began to arrange their desks so that they're all sitting together. The rest of the class was sad they couldn't get Orihime or The brainiac Uryu, but eventually paired off and put their desks together as well.

"Okay, all finished? Great! So here's what the project will be about." The teacher continued to explain the project. Which basically consisted of writing a report and researching. They had to pick a science subject to do the report on which was what they were going to do in class today.

Orihime took out her text book and began to look through it for ideas.

"So, we could do our project on one of the planets in our solar system." Ichigo thought out loud.

Uryu scoffed. "What are you, 10?" He pushed his glasses up.

Ichigo's forehead vein popped out. "I was just giving ideas!" He leaned forward, wanting to smack that look off of Uryu's face.

"That's what elementary kids research." He crosses his arms.

"Okay. What's your idea then?" Ichigo thuds back in his seat. But Orihime's sweet voice chimes in before they could continue their bickering.

"We could do a project on all the biomes and how all the species in those particular biomes evolved to be able to live there!" Orihime pitched her idea. "It's not to hard to do and not so easy that our sensei will discredit us!" She smiled at both of her friends.

"Good idea, Inoue-san." Uryu started scribbling in his notebook.

"I guess that works." Ichigo took out his notebook that he hadn't even been using.

Uryu can't believe this idiot has Orihime's heart. Wasn't even taking notes when the class started.

He shakes his head and continues to write down everything Orihime was saying.

"We could add cute pictures of animals on our presentation too!" Uryu and Ichigo just let her talk on about her nonsense.

Class was about to end as the teacher spoke once again.

"This is a big project, so I expect you guys to work on it on your own time too!" He starts to erase what he wrote on the board to instruct his next class.

"We should probably make a schedule of when to meet up to work on this." Uryu stated.

"Uhm, sure! I have work on Thursday's, Friday's and Saturday's in the evening, but other than that I'm open!" Orihime smiles to her friends.

"My schedule is pretty lenient so just text me when you want to meet up." Ichigo was still brooding over the fact that he couldn't get Orihime to himself.

"Right," Uryu looks to the tall oaf. "Well, im practically free as well. I have studies for other classes but this project will affect our grade quite a bit so I'm willing to put the other studies aside." He takes out his phone to set a schedule. "So we can meet up tomorrow," Uryu looks at both Orihime and Ichigo for confirmation. They both nodded. "Great." The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Cmon, Inoue-san, time for club activities." Uryu began to collect his things.

Ichigo forgot that four-eyes got to spend extra time with her due to clubs. Great... he thought.

"Okay!" She began to collect her things as well

They began to walk out as Ichigo called out, "Inoue," he watched as she turned around with a bright look in her eyes. "See you tomorrow." He gave her a warm smile.

She returned his smile and pink tinted her cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun!" She waved and continued to follow their Quincy friend. The tightness in Uryu's chest returning.

"You okay, Ishida-kun?" She asks, holding her bag in both hands in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He looked down at her. "I should be asking you that," he tried to examine her face. "You've been acting odd since last night." He recalled all her weird events since last night.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay too!" She tried to lie, but wasn't very convincing.

"Last night, your reitsu was concerning. I was worried," Uryu admitted. "It was as if you had a nightmare, but you haven't had one in a while, so I was wondering why it spiked so high." Uryu noticed her face beginning to turn pink.

"Uhhh, well I did have a dream..." she began. "But it wasn't a nightmare or anything like that, it was different from my usual dreams." She looked to the floor as they walked. "So I was just kind of overwhelmed by it. I promise I'm okay, I've been acting kind of strange because I keep remembering the dream and I really don't know what to do about it." She says, honestly.

Uryu sees her candor and just wants to help.

"What was the dream?" He was now as curious as a cat.

She froze up at his next question.

"I'm not quite ready to talk about it, I'm not trying to be rude, Ishida-kun! You're the person I trust the most with this kind of stuff... but it's kind of a dream I haven't really had time to understand..." she became nervous. He wanted to know, to make her feel better, but he understood. He would never want to make her uncomfortable or push her to talk about something she didn't want to.

"I understand, Inoue-san." He smiles down at her gently and they continue to walk to their club in comfortable silence. She appreciated him being so understanding. One of his qualities she's admired for a long time.

They carried on their club activities as they normally do, and Tatsuki was right, It was getting easier to be around him, not thinking too much of the dream. Occasionally she'll stare too deep into his ocean eyes

And remember the knee locking dream, but she could snap out of it quickly.

Uryu was close to finishing their project for the week when time ran out. It was time to go home. Uryu looked to Orihime who had also made good progress on her work.

"Well, time to go, Tatsuki-chan should be done with Karate club by now!" She packs her things neatly and gives Uryu a big goodbye smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ishida-kun!" She waves.

"See you tomorrow, Inoue-san." She skips to the door, watching his auburn haired friend leave.

Uryu walks home, he swung by the store to pick up some groceries his father asked for before he got home. A few bags in hand, he looks up to the sun-setting sky. He loved being outside during this time. The sky reminded him of her.

He looks down and frowns. He remembered the looks Orihime and Ichigo shared on the roof. Only a matter of time before it happens. He thinks to himself and sighs. Maybe he should confess his feelings, he should at least tell her how he feels... no, stupid idea. He didn't want to lose her... and if he admitted these feelings to her she'd only feel bad for him... Uryu found a bench and sat on it, leaning his head back, looking at the orange sky again. He felt his heart begin to race. "Orihime, why are you affecting me so much?" He whispered. Her first name rolling off his lips, almost tasting sweet. I guess it was suffer later or now... he thought. Better now than later, he agreed to himself. He continued to watch the sunset before going back home.

Ryuken was sipping a scotch and sitting cross legged at his dining room table, waiting for Uryu to return home.

"Did you get lost on the way to the store?" Ryuken spoke sarcastically. "Are you still a child? Needing to be escorted by an adult to do a simple task, Uryu?" He sips his scotch.

Uryu just dismissed him. "Here are the things you asked for." He placed the items on the table and began to walk to his room.

"Uryu," his father spoke. "You've been strange." His father was never too involved in his social life, but he suspected something was off.

"Why do you care, you've never shown interest in my life other than my Quincy powers." He continued to walk away.

"Is this about that girl? The one you went to go rescue in Hueco Mundo?" He knew his son to a T.

"What?" Uryu scoffed. "No, and if it was, I wouldn't talk to you about it. I'm not a stupid kid who doesn't know what to do." He lied, he definitely didn't know what to do.

"Well, I'm only assuming. If you didn't care about this girl then you wouldn't have risked your life for her." He stated the truth. "She cares about the shinigami, right? The one who came here the other night." He poured a second glass of scotch and slid it to the spot next to him.

"Sit." He orders. Uryu's hand was on the railing to the stairs and looks back at his father, really not surprised at the alcohol but surprised that his father wanted to talk about 'girl problems'... the idea was too bizarre yet it was happening. Uryu reluctantly walked to the table and sat down, grabbing the scotch and smelling the unpleasant alcohol.

"This isn't like you, I don't want to talk about this with you." He sips the fowl smelling drink, the burn in his throat slightly distracting from the tightness in his chest.

"Listen, if you care about this girl, enough to risk everything, then don't give her up to some shinigami scum." He had his eyes closed. Uryu couldn't believe what his dad was saying. "Take it from me..." Uryu eyes widened. "I once cared about someone, and let them slip away." He downed the scotch in one swig. Uryu has never heard this before. His father never talking about anything other than work to him.

"F-father?" He begins to question.

"Doesn't matter who, when, or why it all happened." He opened his eyes and starred with a fierce look in his eyes at Uryu. "But just don't make the same mistake I made." Ryuken stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, saying one last thing before he left, "don't lose to a shinigami." He disappeared into the darkness of their home.


	4. The Bakery and The Picture

(A/N: so sorry this is really late... I was having trouble with this chapter. rewrote it like a billion times. lmk if you like it or even if you dont!)

warning: some NSFW content

The Bakery and The Project

Ichigo looked at his ceiling, the annoying sounds of Kon blathering on about how it's abuse how he was left alone all day with nothing to do getting on his last nerves.

"You could have at least let me have my magazine back! There were some hotties in there, you'd like it, there was a girl who looked like Orihime-chan in there."

Ichigo snapped at that last comment.

"Kon, shut up before I give you to Yuzu. And you're not getting that magazine back, I don't need something like that in my room." He already had a headache from his father trying to attack him while he came through the front door after school. The stupid lion wasn't making it any better.

"If you wanted to borrow it all you had to do was ask," he crossed his little plush arms. Ichigo sent him a glare that could kill.

"Fine, fine. I guess it's just too hard to ask anyone to care for little ol' me!" He stomped on Ichigo's chest and hopped off his bed and headed towards the closet, slamming the door closed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from the desk. He was expecting a message from Uryu or Orihime for the plans of them meeting after school for their project. He flipped it open and his eyes lit up when he saw a message from Orihime.

'Hi Kurosaki-kun! Just wanted to let you know that I get off work at around 6:30! So you could come to my apartment to work on the project.'

He smiled when he finished reading it and typed back

'Okay, I'll meet you there so I can walk you after work.'

Would give him a chance to talk to her alone before they had to also be with four-eyes.

'Oh no, you don't have to do that Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun is already here, he said he'd walk me after.'

Ichigo glared at the message. Of course... could he not catch a break? He grunted and decided that Uryu wasn't going to get away with it. He heard his phone buzz again and Orihime sent another message.

'I guess it'll be nice if you met up with us here, that way we can all walk together and I could get you some free bread!' He smiled at her reply and typed back.

'Sounds good Inoue, I'll see you in a couple hours. Don't work too hard.' He places his phone back on his desk and sighs loudly. All Ichigo wanted to do was spend some time alone with Orihime, was that too much to ask? The only way he could see that happening now is if he asks her on a date or something. He places his hand over his eyes. If only it was as easy as it sounded. Ichigo didn't know the first thing about asking out a girl, and it wasn't just any girl...

"Dammit!" 

The door to the closet creaks open and a little beady eye looks at Ichigo.

"Now what's got your panties in a bunch?" Kon slams the door open. Ichigo sends his signature scowl in the direction of the lion plush.

"None of your business, now get back in your closet." Ichigo decides to finish reading the manga he borrowed from Orihime since he had time to kill.

He had it for a while and been meaning to return it.

"Cmon Ichigo! I need some sort of entertainment! Im sure your boring life isn't all that interesting but I need something!" He jumps on the bed and climbs on Ichigo's chest looking at what he's reading.

"Hey, that's the book Orihime-chan let you borrow," he sits on his chest.

"I miss her... I haven't seen her or rukia in sooooo long." The plush pretended to cry.

"Shut up Kon."

"One of these days I'm gunna escape this horrible place and make my way to my two beauties." He tipped over on Ichigo's chest, day dreaming a perverted scenario which involved both the raven haired girl and the busty auburn haired one.

"Oh to be in between them both with them showering me with hugs and kisses." Kon was practically drooling on Ichigo's chest now. Ichigo, fed up with the nonsense, grabs the perverted lion and throws him out his open window. His forehead vein popping out as he makes his way to Yuzu's room, "Hey, I could've sworn I saw that weird lion plush of yours outside."

"Bostov!?" She gets up from her studies and runs outside.

"That'll teach ya to shut up when I tell you to." He shoves his hands in his pockets and heads back to his room.

He realized he was still wearing his uniform.

"Ugh, I should change..." he takes out a black graphic tee and some jeans. "Might as well shower too..." he was going to see Orihime later, so he wanted to look presentable.

By the time Ichigo showered and ate dinner with his family, it was almost time to go to the bakery. He looked at the clock on the wall, '6:00 pm'. Maybe if he got there a little early he could at least talk to her before that jerk Uryu shows up. He said his byes to his family saying where he was going and that he'd be back before 10 pm.

He got to the bakery and opened the door and the scent of different breads kind of overwhelmed him, not as much as what he saw next. He saw the navy haired Quincy at a table, sipping some tea. He felt all the muscles in his body tighten.

Orihime looked up to the sound of a new customer coming in the shop only to see a very stiff Ichigo.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun!" She waved from behind the counter, and sent a smile his way.

Once he saw that smile he eased up a bit, his frustration less visible. "Ishida-kun is over there, I'm almost off, just need to finish cleaning in the back! Do you need something to drink?" Her grey orbs melting into his chocolate ones.

"No, Im fine Inoue, I guess I'll go wait with Ishida." He grumbles and walks toward the two person table the Quincy was sitting at.

"Kurosaki." Uryu greets him and takes another sip of his tea.

"Why'd you show up so early?" Ichigo sits and leans back in his chair. Uryu peering at him from behind his glasses.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious," He lifts his cup of jasmine tea. "I came to drink some tea before we had to go work on our project." Uryu pushes up his glasses.

"Yeah right, so this has nothing to do with the fact that you tried to beat me here?" Ichigo snarks.

"I'll have you know that I come in regularly." He puts his now empty cup aside.

Ichigo lifted a brow,

"Seriously?" Ichigo slumped down, he felt kind of defeated.

"Yes, the tea here is actually very good." Uryu crosses his arms and their attention diverged to the sound of the chime going off signaling someone had entered the shop. Ichigo turned back to see a pair of guys, one was tall and had brown hair and the other was average height and had blonde hair. They made their way to the counter, arguing about who's gunna do it. Do it? Ichigo wondered and gave Uryu a curious look. Uryu shrugged.

Orihime emerged from the back as radiant as ever and smiled at her customers.

"Hello Saito-san, Tanaka-san, what can I get you today?" Uryu and Ichigo both had irritated looks on their faces.

The tallest of the pair with brown hair leans against the counter, making himself closer the the auburn haired girl.

"Hi Hime-chan, Saito and I just want the usual, two almond croissants please." He gave her a very flirtatious smile. If leaning against the counter wasn't enough, the 'Hime-chan' really lit a fire in both of the men observing this whole thing.

"Of course! You guys are lucky, you got the last two!" She turns around and grabs packaging to put the croissants into.

The two boys whisper to each other while Orihime packed the pastries, very obviously checking out the healers curvy behind. Who the hell did these two jerks think they were? Ichigo was about to stand up and explode and Uryu just grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Uryu also wasn't happy about the disgusting scene he was witnessing but he doubted Orihime wanted a scene caused at her place of work. Ichigo shot a fuming look of Irritation to Uryu.

"Trust me, it bothers me just as much as it bothers you," Uryu grimaced. "but we don't want to cause a scene here."

Uryu was kind of used to noticing the attention Orihime got, guys would always make a double take whenever she walked by.

"Here you go! Tanaka-san, that'll be ¥600 please," she types in the order to the cash register.

"Here ya go, anyway Hime-chan, what're you doing later? Maybe you can come hangout with us when you're off work?" Saito speaks next.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Tanaka takes the croissants and gives Orihime another flirty smirk.

"Oh, uhm... I can't, I have school stuff after with my two friends over there." she pointed to Ichigo and Uryu. Once the creeps looked over at them they glared at each other for a second.

Saito and Tanaka chuckle, "Right, okay. Well maybe some other time then Hime-chan, see ya later." They both walk out of the shop. Ichigo still glaring at the door where the two teenage boys had exited.

"Inoue, those two regulars?" Ichigo asked finally turning away from the door.

"Actually those are only two of her regulars." Uryu spoke before she could answer. Uryu recognizes most of the guys who just came here to gawk at Orihime, that's usually why he came in, to protect her from any creeps who wanted to do more than just look. She puts a finger on her chin, "Yea, it's weird though, my boss said that they only come in during my shift."

Ichigo stares at her with wide eyes, his expression dumbfounded, he still couldn't believe how unaware she was about the attention she brought by just existing. Uryu really not surprised at her lack of knowing why the shop received so many customers during her working hours. He knew what she was like, yet Ichigo was still learning some of these things.

"Uh, well glad the shop has business I guess..." Ichigo scratches the back of his head awkwardly. He knew she was somewhat popular among the guys at their school, remembering how Keigo and Mizuiro both had said something along the lines of her being the schools beauty and he heard some kids even say she was something of an idol... he also remembered the ridiculous things Kon says about her all the time, but he thought those were like school crushes and Kon being a pervert who looks at anything with boobs and silly things like that. He had no idea that guys from other schools and even creepy ass adults came here just to fawn and drool over her. The thought enraged him.

Orihime had finished wiping down the counters and cleaning the back, she said farewell to her boss in his office and she clocked out.

She stepped out to greet Ichigo and Uryu.

"Okay, I'm ready! My boss also said I could have the leftover bread which we can eat during our study break!" She held a brown paper bag that contained the bread.

"Sounds good Inoue-san, lets get going." Uryu led them out of the shop and they continued to Orihime's apartment while Orihime talked about what spreads she had to put on the bread once they get there. Both Ichigo and Uryu cringed at the weird foods she was suggesting they put on the bread, but just nodded along to not seem rude.

They reached her complex and walked up the stairs to reach her apartment. She unlocked the door and let them both in, she suddenly remembered the last time they were all here and what had caused them to be there. She felt embarrassed and tried to suppress it. She walked in and brought out her notebook and some pencils so they could work on the project.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to go change out of my work uniform!" She called and skipped to her room.

She came back in cute denim shorts that went to her mid thigh and a light yellow hoodie. She's too cute, they both thought.

Uryu pulled out a laptop he had in his bag that Ichigo just noticed he had.

"We had settled on biomes right?" Uryu had typed down something.

"Yup!" Orihime nodded while she was also writing something down. Ichigo felt kinda lost, like he was supposed to be doing something too, but he had forgotten his supplies. He was to caught up on the fact that he was gunna come to Orihime's in the first place that he didn't remember to bring his school things.

"Uh, I forgot my stuff..." Ichigo embarrassingly admits.

"Cmon Kurosaki, you're kidding right? How can you forget the stuff you need to do the project we came here to do in the first place?!" Uryu was irritated at his lack of being prepared as always.

"It's okay, I have an extra notebook you can have Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime stood up and went to the next room.

"Ease up Ishida, not like I did it on purpose." He scratched the back of his head while looking down, "I was just distracted... okay?" His cheeks a slight pink. Uryu was surprised Ichigo was showing these emotions to him and his own face became tinted a bit.

"Right, well... just remember next time." Uryu dropped the subject assuming the reason he was distracted was because of the healer they both couldn't seem to stop thinking about and continued to type on his laptop.

They heard the soft patter of Orihime's footsteps.

"Here it is!" She brought Ichigo a pastel pink composition notebook. "Sorry it's pink hehe," she handed it to him. "It's the only one I found." She also gave him a pencil.

"It's okay Inoue, don't worry, pink is a neat color." He opens it and they began to work. Researching all sorts of biomes and Uryu put the slides together and they each took turns using the laptop to research and writing down stuff so it was all equal work. After a couple hours Ichigo yawned loudly indicating he could use a break.

"Wow, tired already?" Uryu mocked him. "We've only been at this for a couple hours." This was a light work session for Uryu.

"Hey, this was a lot of work! I need a damn break, so deal with it." Ichigo leaned against Orihime's small table.

Orihime stood, "It's okay! If we take a break we can eat the bread now!" She ran to the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove. "I'm also making tea, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, would you like some as well?" She called from the kitchen area.

"I would love some tea." Uryu replied.

"Uh sure, I guess." Replied Ichigo right after.

She brought out the tea on a tray with cups and set them down on the table and went back to the kitchen, she came back again holding the brown bag of bread in one hand and on her other side she held a bunch of condiments and toppings in her arm. Some of it seemed normal, like jelly and chocolate syrup, but it got weird when Uryu and Ichigo saw mustard and red bean paste. They watched as she put all 4 of the condiments on her bread and ate it with glee, and it sent shivers down their spines. They both wondered how she could put that stuff in her body and not be sick or be as well figured as she was. Uryu finally managed to muster the appetite to grab a nice piece of bread and put a little bit of jelly on it and ate it. The thought of the taste of Orihime's bread was enough to make Ichigo never want to eat again, so he just stuck to his tea. It was jasmine, he wasn't a big fan of it but it was alright.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you not gunna have some bread?" Orihime asked as she finished her piece and reached for another.

"No, Inoue, I'm okay. Yuzu made a really big dinner so I'm still full from that." He said not wanting to admit the truth and hurt her feelings.

"If you say so," she smiled. "What did Yuzu-san make today? I bet it was something yummy as always!" She poured some chocolate syrup and jelly on her bread, it being a little more normal then what she put on her previous piece.

"She made Onigiri with spicy tuna filling and some steamed vegetables. I'm sorry I didn't think to bring you any, I'll bring you some tomorrow if you'd like, she made extra so I could take it to school tomorrow." He smiled at her. Orihime's face flushed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Kurosaki-kun! I'll just take some of this bread for lunch!" She bit another piece to try and distract herself from her own blushed face, appreciating how kind and generous he was being towards her lately, like how he also had given her his lunch yesterday.

"There's plenty, don't worry. I'm bringing some whether you like it or not, can't just keep eating leftover bread all the time." Ichigo gives her a light scowl. If she kept eating all this weird food she might get sick and he didn't want that.

"O-okay, thank you. T-tell Yuzu-san thank you for me as well." She sent him a grateful smile.

Ichigo's heart fluttered as he was admiring how sweet her expression was and took notice of her pink tinted cheeks, he turned away before she could notice that his own face was reddening as well.

"Ahem." Uryu cleared his throat awkwardly feeling as though he just intruded in on something. Did they forget he was here too? His chest tightening as he pushed up his glasses.

"I guess since we're done eating we should continue with our project?" Orihime said while turning to Uryu, she noticed something was obviously bothering him. She looked Into his deep atlantic blue eyes and saw pain. She knew him, and she was saddened by his sadness. Uryu saw the look she was giving him, why was she looking at him like that? Like he was some poor abandoned puppy...

"Actually, maybe we should just stop here. We already did a big part of it." Ichigo opened his phone and saw it was almost 10. "Also, I told my folks I'd be back by 10."

"Okay, guess I should get out of your hair too, Inoue-san." Uryu began to pack his things but still had that sad look in his eyes

Ichigo stood and took the notebook Orihime gave him. "I'll see you guys at school, thanks for the tea and I won't forget your lunch tomorrow, so don't bring any of this bread, okay?"

"Yes, bye Kurosaki-kun."

He gave Orihime one more smile before he walked to the door. He wished he could hug her and kiss her goodbye, but he knew that wasn't possible yet. She returned his smile and when he left she turned back to Uryu. She realized that they were alone and her dream wondered it's way back into her mind. She was starting to feel heat build up in her, but now wasn't the time.

"I-Ishida-kun?" She tried to read him. "Are you okay?" She reached out to touch his arm lightly, and that little contact sent sparks through her. Maybe touching him was a mistake, but it was too late, she couldn't lift her hand... well, more like she didn't want to. Uryu was shocked at the sudden contact too, he stops packing and looks to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just remembered that my Father also wanted me home before a certain time." He also felt the electricity when she touched him.

She knew he was lying because if Ryuken really cared that much about Uryu's curfew he wouldn't be at her apartment when she used to have late night nightmares.

"Was the bread stale? Or the tea not good? Or maybe Ichigo and I didn't do enough of the work on the project?" She panicked that she might've been the reason he was upset, and gripped his arm a little tighter. Uryu looked down at her hand which was comforting and Uryu chuckled, Orihime's silly antics already cheered him up.

"No, Inoue-san, the tea and bread were both delicious and you did more than enough of your share of the work. Kurosaki on the other hand..." he pushed up his glasses. "Anyway, I promise I'm okay." He didn't want to tell her why he had gotten upset. He didn't want to admit that them unknowingly flirting with each other bothered him so much. Her hand was still on his arm and once she realized she gasped and suddenly removed it.

Uryu was a little disappointed at the loss of contact but he still felt her warmth beside him.

"Okay, if you say so." She gave him a big warm smile, and that was enough to make him completely forget what had happened between her and Ichigo moments ago and he felt his face heat up a little.

"I'm glad you're working on this project with us, I know we're going to ace it because of you." She admitted. She loved his company and she wanted him to know that. Uryu turned away quickly so she couldn't see what her compliment did to him.

"Don't be silly, you could've aced this on your own and you know it. You're extremely smart." He put his laptop away into his bag and slipped in on over his shoulder.

She scratched the back of her head,

"I mean I have to work twice as hard as you do, but thank you." She began twirling a piece of her hair.

"Do you need help cleaning up? I could stay and help if you want." He looked at the messy table and the dirty tea cups.

"No, don't worry, I got it." She did want him to stay, but definitely didn't want to bother him with all the mess.

"Okay, if you're sure. I better head home then." He walked to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Inoue-san."

"Night, Ishida-kun" she waved at him, her heart fluttering a bit as she looked at him. She had the same sad feeling as when Ichigo left. She had wanted them both to stay a little longer.

Ichigo was finally home and he assumed his dad was asleep or busy because he didn't receive a sneak attack when he got home. He looked at the clock in the living room and it read '10:05 pm'. He had barely made it. He walked up to his room and found Kon in there again, but with several bows glued to him seeming to be looking at something on his bed.

"Did you learn your lesson about knowing when to shut up?" Ichigo put the pastel pink notebook on his desk.

He suddenly realized what Kon was looking at and he felt his whole body tense up.

"W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Ichigo grabbed the lion by the head and quickly shuffled away from the picture to the other side of the room as if it was about to explode.

"Oh, didn't realize you were home." He started wiggling trying to escape Ichigo's iron grip.

"A-Answer my question Kon!" Ichigo couldn't stop stumbling over his words.

"Well it's my prized picture of Orihime-chan." Kon stopped trying to get free and just crossed his arms as he dangled. "Doesn't matter how I got it. Tatsuki tried taking it away but I snuck it back." Ichigo threw the perverted plush in the closet and slammed the door shut. "If you're gunna borrow it please don't get it all sticky!" The plush shouted through the closet door.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo didn't know whether he should be angry, embarrassed, ashamed, or turned on. If anything he was all those things at once.

He carefully walked to the bed trying not to look at the picture again, his face was still red and he was sure the rest of his body was too, he finally reached the bed and he covered his eyes as he blindly searched the bed for the little photo. He found it and stumbled over his desk chair as he tried to open a drawer to his desk and threw the picture in there and slammed it shut. He tried to forget about it while he changed into his sleep pants and took off his shirt. He shut off the light and laid down attempting to go to bed, he tossed and turned trying to get into a comfortable position, but it seemed impossible. He turned to his side and looked at the drawer that contained the very thing he was trying to forget.

'Kiiiiiing~ you know you want to look at it again,' his hollow sang in his head mockingly. 'You know you want to do more than just look at it, hahaha,' he laughed maniacally.

'I absolutely don't want to look at it or do anything else.' Ichigo gritted his teeth.

'I literally can see everything you're thinking, King, don't lie to me because you can't, plus, what's the harm in looking at it a little longer? She won't know.'

Ichigo stares at the drawer.

'But I shouldn't...'

'Just a little peek.' The hollow whispered.

Ichigo reached for the drawer and pulled it out a little.

Just the thought of looking at it again heated his whole body again. He reached inside and felt the glossy photo.

He took a deep breath before he finally pulled it out and

His eyes went wide as he admired it closer. Before he only glanced at it, but now he could see it clearly.

He could see her beautiful hair, that was loose and so long, but not as long as it is now. He wished he could run his hands through it and see if it was as soft and silky as he imagined. His eyes scanned her ivory skin, it was so perfect and it looked softer than velvet. Oh how he wanted to touch her. Next his eyes landed on her chest. He could feel how red his face was. Her light ruffled pink top bringing attention to her very generous breasts, filling out the cups of the bathing suit, if anything some of her flesh threatened to spill. He imagined his big hands on them, and he wondered what sounds she would make if he gave them a light squeeze. Would she moan loudly or quietly? He felt heat build in his lower area, his arousal now tenting the bottoms he wore. He slid his hand down to touch the top of his pants, his fingers slipping past the elastic band, His eyes hooded as he grasped his hardened length. Before he could even give it a stroke, guilt suddenly washed over him like a bucket of cold water, the hot feelings and arousal dying down.

'Fuck, I shouldn't be doing this!' He threw the picture back into the drawer and flipped facing down.

'Damn, all I wanted was for you to release a little stress, Kingy.' He chuckled in his usual shrill voice.

"I fucking hate you." He said which was muffled into his pillow.

'Awe, you hurt my feelings, heheheheh'

How was he gunna face Orihime at school tomorrow knowing what he almost did?

•  
(A/N: so I know Ive been having a lot of moments where Uryu is alone with Orihime but i wanted to establish a little more of a relationship there, since its already known that she has strong feelings for Ichigo, i want them to be on an even field, so dont worry, shell have some alone time with Ichigo too!)


End file.
